1st Division
The''' First Division''' is a fictional unit in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces appearing in the manga and anime Coppelion, were deployed in 2016 after a nuclear disaster reduced most of the Tokyo to an irradiated wasteland, to provide aid to the survivors. Tokyo, however, was quickly abandoned and cordoned off, however, leaving the First Division behind in the city. Since then, the First Division survived in Tokyo for twenty years, until 2036, when a special unit of genetically augmented humans immune to radiation, Coppelion, was deployed to look for survivors in the abandoned city. The First Division did not wish return, angered by their abandonment by the Japanese government, and instead, set in motion a plan for revenge. The First Division intends to capture the Coppelion to penetrate the radiation zone around the Odaiba Nuclear Plant, the source of the disaster, and plant explosives on the lead-plated "sarcophagus" covering the reactor, releasing radioactive dust into the atmosphere, irradiating much of Japan, and possibly an even larger area. Battle vs. 33rd Infantry Battalion (by SPARTAN 119) 33rd Infantry: 1st Division: A First Division Type-74 tank rolled through a deserted city streets, flanked by a squad of First Division infantry. Suddenly the tank commander was struck down by a bullet to the head. The tank gunner spotted where the shot had come from, and, assuming command, turned the turret toward a mid-rise structure at the end of the street. The 105mm tank gun fired with a thunderous roar, the high-explosive shell impacting the side of the building, blowing away chunks of concrete and glass, which rained the ground, along with two fallen 33rd Infantry soldiers. One of the surviving soldiers of the 33rd fired an RPG-7 from the rooftops, the First Division soldiers dove for cover, before the warhead impacted the front glacis plate of the tank. When the smoke cleared... The tank had a black burn mark on the front of the vehicle, but was otherwise undamaged, the rocket having hit the vehicle in the most heavily armored area. The tank gunner prepared to fire again when the sound of a helicopter filled the air. An AH-6 Little Bird helicopter flew in to support the 33rd Division. The helicopter fired off a Hellfire missile, which impacted the rear armor of the tank, reducing the vehicle to a burning wreck. (First Division tank destroyed) The Little Bird then flow in low, rockets and miniguns blazing, cutting down two First Division soldiers in a hail of fire. The rest of the First Division troops fled into the interior of the buildings. The helicopter turned to the side, towards one of the buildings the First Division troops had retreated into. The helicopter pilot spotted two First Division soldiers who had fled into the building. The soldiers and the pilot were staring down each other's sights. The First Division soldiers were faster on the draw, firing their Howa Type 89s, which easily pierced the unarmored windshield of the Little Bird easily and riddling the pilot with bullets. Blood stained what remained of the helicopter windshield as the pilot slumped over the helicopter going out of control and losing its main rotor as it clipped against a building. The helicopter spiraled into the street and exploded in a flash of fire. (33rd Infantry helicopter destroyed). The victory of the First Division soldiers, however, was short-lived- a burst of fire from a FAMAS wielded by a 33rd Infantry soldier struck down one of the two First Division soldiers. Seconds later, two more were blown away in an RPG impact. The 33rd Infantry soldiers gathered on the first floor of the building they were occupying, their commander ordering two of them to put down suppressive fire on the 33rd while the rest advanced. The First Division anti-tank soldier, however, spotted this and fired his Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle at the massing 33rd Infantry troops, killing two of them in the blast. The 33rd Infantry troops returned fire, the First Division soldier who fired the recoilless rifle being cut down by three rounds from an M4 Carbine. . The 33rd Infantry soldiers burst into the building occupied by the First Division. A First Division soldier peeked up from behind the front desk and fired his M4 in full auto into the incoming rogue US troops. The 33rd's point man bore the brunt of the hail of bullets. He was killed, but the rest of the 33rds soldiers quickly avenged him, riddling the rogue JSDF serviceman with bullets. The five surviving 33rd Infantry troops burst into the stairs to the next floor, only to hear the clink of a metal object bouncing down the stairs. It was a grenade. The grenade detonated, killing three 33rd Infantry soldiers. A First Division soldier peeked into the hallway after he heard the grenade go off, however, he was immediately killed by a burst of fire from the vengeance-seeking survivors. The two surviving soldiers then burst into the second floor hallway. The First Division troops opened fire, the first of the two 33rd Infantry soldiers being killed immediately. The commander of the sqaud, however, peeked out of the stairwell and fired his Beretta 92, killing one of the First Division soldiers. The two surviving soldiers exchanged fire with their pistols until a lucky shot hit a fire extinguisher on the wall next to the First Division commander. The extinguisher shot out a cloud of foam, which blinded the First Division commander. The 33rd Division leader threw an M67 grenade into the cloud, which exploded seconds later. When the smoke cleared, the First Division leader was dead. WINNER: 33rd Infantry Battalion Expert's Opinion The 33rd won the battle mostly because of their superior combat experience and training, as well as their superior vehicle support. This allowed them to overcome the First Divisions slightly superior weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battles vs. Gunners (Fallout) (by SPARTAN 119) First Divison: File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png 1 tank Gunners: 2 power armor A First Division Type-74 main battle tank rolled along a ruined highway strewn with wrecked cars, flanked ten infantry. The ruins of skyscrapers and other tall buildings loomed over the highway as the tank advanced towards an overpass about 200 meters ahead of them. Suddenly, a whistling sound filled the air. The First Division commander spotted the incoming projectile and order his troops to scatter and take cover. The commander himself ducked down into the tank and slammed the hatch behind him. He did not know what the projectile was, but it couldn't be good. The First Division Commander's intuition was correct. A mini-nuke slammed into the front glacis plate of the tank. The heavily-armored front of the tank survived the impact of the primarily anti-personnel and anti-structure weapon, but three of the First Division's infantry who did not make it to cover were not so lucky, and were instantly incinerated in the blast. File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png The First Division commander's view was obscured, only being able to look through the narrow vision ports in tank's cupola, but it was just enough to catch sight of a two men in combat fatigues standing on the overpass along with a third figure that looked like nothing he had seen before. He looked almost like some kind of robot. The commander pointed out these targets to the (First Division tank- as opposed to the Fallout-verse Gunner mercenaries) gunner, who turned the turret onto the overpass and fired the 105mm gun. The shell directly impacted the Gunner in T-45 power armor. The armor was useless against a round of this size- the high explosive shell tore apart the power armor soldier and also killed two other gunners as it blew a large chunk of the road bed off the overpass, sending it collapsing down to the highway below. 1 power armor unit destroyed. As the overpass collapsed, a couple of the surviving Gunners on either side of the highway, including a second power armor fled to the cover of the building, laid down suppressive fire. The First Division soldiers soldiers realized they were flanked by enemy from both directions as two of their comrades were struck by enemy fire. Then, something none of them could have predicted happened- a third First Division soldier armed with a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle was hit what looked like a laser beam, which burned a clean hole through the helmet of his military-issue radiation suit. "What the hell was that!?", one of the soldiers First Division yelled. "It came from over there, suppressive fire!", a second First Division soldier yelled, peeking up over a concrete highway divider to fire his rifle. The First Divsion tank turned its turret and fired its main gun at the third floor of a building along the side of the highway. The shell blew away the front facade in a cascade of brick and concrete, revealing the steel skeleton. Two Gunners were killed in the blast. Under suppressing fire from the surviving infantry and the tank's machine guns, the tank began to back up slowly, the four remaining infantry taking cover behind it, as they advanced back the way they came. This was not safe- the enemy could easily get a hit on the tank from above... Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air as a rocket flew in from the top of one of the buildings on the left side of the highway. The missile impacted the rear of the tank in a flash of fire, the shaped charge warhead piercing through the weak top-rear armor of the Type-74. The tank exploded into a fireball as the ammunition for the main cooked off, killing all inside and the four remaining First Division infantry behind the vehicle. (First Division tank destroyed) "Got the fuckers!", the Gunner with the missile launcher yelled triumphantly After determining their were no more of the mysterious enemy in the area, the Gunners exited the building to claim any loot on the enemy. "Shame we couldn't take the tank", one of the Gunners said, "Still, looks like some of these http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_carbine M4 carbines are still usable." "Haven't seen a gun like this one before, but it looks usable, even uses the same 5.56mm ammo", Another Gunner said, picking up an enemy rifle of a different type. WINNER: The Gunners Expert's Opinion The Gunners won this battle because of their greater experience in fighting a variety of enemies. The First Division has heavier weapons in the form of the tank, but never faced a foe more dangerous than a few armed civilians in the ruins of Tokyo, and were defeated by a group of three teenagers (admittedly genetically augmented radiation-proof teenagers) and a few armed civilians, only one of which was trained in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Group Warriors